


Grey World

by Arkhia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mythology (kind of), Nothing explicit, hopelessness, my first attempt to write from this POV, slight dark vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkhia/pseuds/Arkhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot from a Weeping Angel's POV - ever wonder where they came from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey World

**Author's Note:**

> The idea comes from noisy-dalek on tumblr and my beta was the ever-lovely AgentMaryMargaretSkitz.

It’s time to eat.

It can feel the pull towards the nearest human being. It’s a girl with dark brown hair just like its – or what it was like once upon a time. The girl doesn’t know who they are but she looks. She doesn’t try to escape and she doesn’t know she’ll have it easy. A few decades into the past while she feeds it and that’s all. It needs to be fast to reach her before the other three. It doesn’t want to do this – or maybe she does, it’s not sure. It doesn’t want to die or perhaps it does. It’s all fuzzy in its mind since she looked when it wasn’t supposed to look. Now it can’t die or maybe it can but won’t – it can be the survival instict of the species it was once a member of. The species the girl is a member of.

It was different back then. Living creatures call them angels but they’re far from them. They went too far and played with fate so they suffer now. Their existence is grey and eternal. They don’t know each other’s names or past lives or what gender or species were they before they became these creatures. The creatures without fear. The creatures without hope.

The girl blinks and it moves again. This time it’s close enough and as it touches the human flesh and consumes the time energy she almost feels alive again. She remembers the sun and the laughter and the call of adventure in her bones. Then she remembers the chilly air and the snakes and the look of doom in a chamber made of gold.

And the world is grey once again.


End file.
